Hypotheticals
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Courtney asks Scott a question if they were hypothetically dating. Scotney flirting and one-sided Scoey if you are so inclined. In the possible setting of next season - Total Drama All Stars.


_I wanted to see how Scott and Courtney would work out and this came to mind._

_It's a bit of flirtyness and it can also be taken as one-sided Scott/Zoey if you're so inclined._

_So enjoy._

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Hypotheticals**  
_

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

"I just still can't believe that he would- urgh! That he would dump me like that... for her!"

Scott rolled his eyes. Really? Because he could definitely believe it. This girl was annoying. And he didn't know how he got in the position of being around her like this. Oh yeah, now he remembered. They made an alliance. She hated his team so she wanted him back to his usual tricks of manipulating his own team. She had to help him in return and now they were in the final three together. And he was stuck hearing her psychotically scary rantings.

"I know, like anyone could believe that," he said sarcastically with an eye-roll and turned back to his whittling. Courtney was hot and all but man she'd be a pain in the ass as a girlfriend.

"Are you mocking me? Because I'll have you know..."

"That you can sue me. Go for it, Rich Girl. Make my day." Like it wouldn't make his day to see his pappy chasing her lawyers off their property with a gun. He chuckled just thinking about it.

"Humph." She crossed her arms and sat beside him on the steps to the cabin in silence, steaming to herself. Finally she spoke again. "Would you have done it?"

"Done what?"

"Cheated on me!"

She was seriously asking him that? He looked her up and down and then laughed.

"What?"

"What? You're not kidding?"

"No." Her lips were pursed and she looked hard at him. "If you were him would you have cheated on me?"

"Obviously. No guy wants some chick to change them. No matter how good their 'intentions' might be."

"Who would you have cheated on me with?"

Scott heaved a sigh. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Say for some reason I completely lost my mind and decided to lower my standards enough to fall for trailer trash like yourself... who would you have cheated on me with?"

"I live on a farm not a trailer."

"Whatever." Same difference to Courtney.

He blinked a couple of times. "This season? You're not giving me a lot of options Princess Pain-in-the-Ass." She deserved that one. Gwen? Jo? Sierra? Heather? Hell no to all of the above. Then there was always Zoey...

"Just answer the question."

"Touchy, touchy." What had gotten her panties in a knot? He considered again and then answered. "Multiple Mike's girl. Zoey. Just to see the look on that loser's face..." Not because he liked her or anything. "Happy now?"

"No." She turned away from him.

His eyebrow twitched. Really? After all that? "Why not?"

"I can't believe you would cheat on me, you jerk!"

It was hypothetical! They weren't even dating! "You asked me to pick a name, Crazy Courtney. I did. Besides you and me - it'd never work out anyway... so it's no loss."

Courtney didn't like being told what she couldn't do (that might have been half of why she went for Duncan in the first place). "Why wouldn't it work out?"

She had to ask? "We don't exactly run in the same circles. Figure it out." And unless he woke up in khakis and a polo shirt tomorrow, he never was going to run in her circles. He wouldn't want to!

"I know that. Like obviously I'd never take on a charity case like you. It was just a hypothetical."

He smirked and pointed his piece of wood that he'd been carving at her. "And now I would hypothetically ask you to get out of my face."

"And I would hypothetically tell you to shove that wood where the sun don't shine."

"And I would hypothetically tell you to make me." His eyes met hers, challenging, waiting for her next move. She made it by trying to grab the bit of wood from him but he was too fast and snatched her wrist before she got there. "Hypothetically... you lose."

It was her turn to smirk this time, as she delivered one swift kick to his kiwis to get him to release her. He did and went down, hitting the stair in pain. "Game's not over yet, Big Boy." She told him with a wink, flouncing off to the cabin.

Ow. He had probably asked for that. "Okay, I wouldn't cheat on you!" He croaked but she was already gone. Upon a second thought if he valued his kiwis at all, he wouldn't risk it. You know, hypothetically.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

**Anyone else a fan of these two?**


End file.
